Multimedia authoring applications allow user to create and edit multimedia items for distribution. These multimedia items often have menu presentations. The presentations typically include a graphical display and a selectable menu separate from the graphical display. The menus allow users to play the multimedia item or advance to a particular scene in the multimedia item.